This silence is deafening
by Robsten96
Summary: Edward just wants to be like everyone else and hear the world around him but his disability restricts him from this, Bella is a glass half-full kinda girl and wants to show Edward that there is more to him than his disability.
1. Chapter 1

_Epov_

Silence

It's all I hear, it is all I will ever hear.

What I would give to hear my mother's laugh, to be able to talk with the guys without being teased and be able to tell a pretty girl I like her without her staring at me in shock and snickering to her friend.

I want to be able to hear the sounds of the songs I play and put a voice to the faces around me.

I want to be a normal teen.

To be able to take a girl on a date and actually be able to talk to her to listen.

I want to be normal; I want to be like everyone else.

**End note: This is a drabble that came to me last night and I just had to write it down so it's not all that great yet, I'm looking for a beta because my punctuation is horrible so if anyone is interested or knows anyone then let me know. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bpov**_

Happiness.

It's all I really feel, I don't waste time being sad, regretting things that could have been and holding grudges because I don't have any good reason.

Sure my parents got divorced but it has hardly ruined my life and restricted my happiness.

I'm one of the only people that believes in true happiness.

I am well aware that not everyone is happy and some people have damn good reason to be sad.

I want to make people happy.

I want to show people that there is a light at the end of the tunnel.

That I am here for them every step of the way.

To show them my true happiness and help them discover their own.

To show them that someone cares and truly loves them, despite what the others say.

So if I can help just one person find happiness and love beneath their sadness.

I have fulfilled everything I have ever wanted.

This is to make someone smile everyday despite the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

_Epov_

I lay on top the sand, I see the waves crash back into the shoreline but I can't hear the sound I try to place a sound to the image.

I close my eyes and let the images flit beneath my eyelids, my thoughts of happiness a world of sound.

When I open my eyes again I look about me and see a shock of brown eyes, brown hair with little strips of pink and a blinding smile.

She opens her mouth to talk, I see her mouth moving but I can't hear the words so I just focus on how beautiful she is.

My brows furrow in confusion and she stops and turns her head to the side in that adorable way.

Then realisation dawns on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bpov**_

I'm leaning over the cutest guy I have ever seen, I know that sounds bad but I'm not a stalker I just want to know the guy.

He opens his eyes and I met with the greenest eyes I have ever seen in my life, they're like a color you would find in a crayon box.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm sorry I was just standing over you but I thought you were pretty cute so I came over here to introduce myself."

He looks up at me genuinely confused and I wonder what I did wrong but it is then I realise he can't hear me he is deaf.

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and write a quick text.

*Hi I'm Bella. I'm sorry about before I had no idea and I'm sorry for just standing over you*

I pass the phone over to him and he starts typing, when he is finished he passes the phone back to me and I let out an embarrassingly loud laugh.

*Nice to meet you Bella, I'm Edward and its ok I don't mind having a stalker*

"Bella!" Charlie hollers.

I quickly type out a text.

*Number?*

Edward places his number in my phone and then hands it back to me.

I wave goodbye and then quickly run over to Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Epov_

*What's your favourite band.*

We have been texting nonstop since the beach, I have learnt so much about her; her favourite colour, that her parents are divorced and that she hates mushrooms so much that even if you cooked them in your house she would have to leave. I also know that she is a die-hard Mariners and that she wants to convert me from my beloved Chicago Cubs.

*Band of Horses* I text back.

*At least we can agree on one thing lol.*

I chuckle and continue putting the songs that I think Bella will like on my iPod. I know that she isn't my girlfriend but I really like her, but I know I have absolutely no chance, no one wants the deaf kid.

*Hey, I have my friend Jess's party on Saturday night and was wondering if you wanted to come?*

Holy shit, she wants me to meet her friends. As a friend? As a date? Bella wants her friends to meet the deaf kid that means she isn't ashamed of me.

*Yeah that would be awesome* I text back.

*Ok it's a date and just so you know it is a black and white party 'cause Jess wants to stand out in red.*

I didn't even focus on the second part of that text all I could think about was that she said it was a date. I, Edward Cullen had a date.

For once I didn't feel ashamed of one I am.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bpov**_

When I asked Edward to come Jess's party with me I was nervous.

For the first time in my life I, Bella Swan was nervous and over a boy none the less.

I knew that he would doubt himself before he even told me.

He has no reason to be ashamed it is all the other shitheads that should be ashamed.

Ashamed of the way they treat him over something he had no control over, he was born that way.

He is a beautiful, kind and amazing guy.

Guys can be beautiful, right?

It doesn't matter because Edward is.

So now I'm getting ready for Jess's party and then I'm going to get Edward.

I look in the mirror and realise this is my first real date because Mike Newton at his parents sporting goods store is not a date.

And I, Bella Swan am ready to be the most tomboyish girly girl tonight and all for a boy.

What would Charlie have to say?


	7. Chapter 7

_Epov_

Bella arrives at my house at 7:00 on the dot. The girl is nothing if not punctual.

My mom comes into my room and signs that Bella is here, I wish I were able to hear what I know my mom would have told her.

I walk down the stairs and stop in my tracks when I see Bella.

She is in one of the most beautiful white dresses I have ever seen and black chucks to go with it because Bella would not be caught dead in heels.

My mom kisses me on the cheek just as I am about to leave and I blush to which Bella smiles and then we make a hasty exit.

It is then that it dawns on me that I am about to meet Bella's friends and I am positively shitting myself.

**End note: I am extremely sorry I haven't updated lately between exams and my birthday, life has been hectic, but if you enjoy the story stick with me because I will hopefully be able to post more chapters soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bpov**_

We have been at the party for just over an hour and if Mike doesn't stop staring at Edward like he is a tourist attraction I will cut off his balls, just saying.

On a more positive note Edward looks hot, in his black shirt and tie and I can't keep my eyes off of him, only to death glare Mike every so often.

*You having fun?* I text Edward.

*Yeah, Alice and Jasper are really cool* he replies.

Alice and Jasper actually acknowledged Edward as a person and didn't completely ignore him or stare at him like an animal in a cage.

*Do you want to go somewhere a little less crowded? It's really hot in here* I text him.

*Yeah, you lead the way* Edward texts back.

I interlock Edward's fingers with mine and lead him out onto Jess's back porch and onto the porch swing she has.

*This is much better* Edward texts.

I nod.

I lean my forehead against Edward's and sigh, Edward's eyes flutter close and it is then I take advantage of what I have wanted to do all night.

I softly press my lips to Edward's, he freezes at first but then melts into the kiss. Our lips move together in synchronisation and when we break apart for air I keep my forehead pressed to Edward's.

*That was my first kiss* Edward admits.

And I wish I could take back that kiss with Jacob when I was 13 so I could say the same.

*That was my best kiss… ever* I text back.

*Be my girl?*Edward texts.

*Always* I reply and lean forward to press my lips to his again.


	9. Chapter 9

_Epov_

I got my first kiss and it was Bella and it was perfect.

Everyone always talks about how the girl tastes like chocolate and smells like strawberries but I think that Bella just smelt and tasted like girl.

God, now I know why I never had a girlfriend, "she tasted like girl" that is one of the stupidest things I have ever said.

Anyway none of that matters now because Bella is my girlfriend and I am officially the luckiest guy in the world.

Bella makes me so comfortable and happy, happier than anyone else has made me.

Bella makes me think about the future, the future with her and that for once makes me smile.

**End note: I received a review regarding Edward's favourite band. I wasn't mocking his deafness I was referring to the fact that he likes the written lyrics that applies to his own music as well. I'm sorry if I offended anyone it was never my intention.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bpov**_

I don't know why I'm here.

I don't even know if Edward would approve of this, if he would understand.

What if he thinks this is invasive and thinks that I am being stupid?

Why am I doubting myself, I'm Bella Swan I don't doubt myself.

But I know I have to do this because Edward is important and he is worth it even if thinks that he isn't.

So I'm going to do this because I care and also because I 'm Bella and I do whatever I want when I want.


	11. Chapter 11

_Epov_

Bella has been keeping secrets lately.

It has been making me nervous and making me doubt our relationship.

I mean I'm not stupid I know she could do so much better than me and I see how her friend Mike looks at her, but even though she shows no signs of liking him back I can't help but feel insecure.

I mean what if me being deaf gets too difficult, what if she finds it too hard to communicate and decides that it would be easier to be with someone who could actually listen to her.

I wish I could be what Bella really needs, but who am I kidding.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bpov**_

Sign language isn't easy I will say that.

I have learnt how to sign hello, my name, my favorites, Edward's name, cute, thank you, fuck you and I love you.

Saying all that though Edward is worth it and fuck you will come in handy when referring to Mike, if I do it in sign language he will become equally confused and less pissed off.

I learnt how to say I love you because I have wanted to tell Edward for weeks but just haven't had the guts to.

I know you may say it's too soon and maybe it is, but Bella Swan doesn't do things by halves.


End file.
